The function of a polarizing beamsplitter (PBS) is to reflect light in one polarization state and to transmit light in the orthogonal polarization state. Consequently, PBSs find widespread use in optical systems that rely on the polarization of the light. An example of one such system is an image projection system that uses a reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) panel for modulating an illumination light beam: a polarized illumination light beam is directed to the LCD panel, for example by reflection in the PBS. The light beam is spatially modulated by the LCD panel so that the reflected beam contains some unmodulated light in the polarization state of the illumination beam and some modulated light in the orthogonal polarization state. The unmodulated, non-image light is reflected by the PBS and the modulated, image light, which contains the desired image, is transmitted through the PBS. Thus, the PBS separates the image light from the non-image light and the image light can then be projected to a screen for viewing by a user.
Different types of PBS may be used: projection systems have been reported using MacNeille PBSs, which rely on a stack of quarter wave films of isotropic material oriented at Brewer's angle for one of the polarization states, and using a Cartesian multilayer optical film (MOF) PBS, which uses a stack of alternating isotropic and birefringent polymer materials. The Cartesian MOF PBS is capable of operating at lower f-numbers and with higher contrast and transmission than the MacNeille PBS.
PBSs are often formed as a polarizing layer sandwiched between the hypotenuses of two right-angled, glass prisms. If, however, there is any birefringent retardation in the glass prism lying between the polarizing layer and the imager panel, the contrast provided by the PBS can be reduced because the nominally s-polarized illumination light reflected from the polarizing surface is rotated to being partially p-polarized when incident at the imager panel. This causes leakage of light after reflection from the imager panel, resulting in an increase in the level of brightness in the dark state and, therefore, a reduction in the contrast. Birefringent retardation in the glass prism may result from a number of different causes, for example, mechanical stresses induced in the PBS components while assembling the PBS, or stresses induced by the PBS fixture or by thermal expansion in the PBS when subjected to the intense illumination light beam. In addition, if hardware to mount an imaging device is attached to the input prism of a PBS, this will usually result in dramatic contrast reductions, over at least some regions of the PBS, due to resulting stresses in the glass.
In an effort to overcome this problem, a significant amount of work was done by glass manufacturers to make glass with a low stress-optic coefficient (SOC) that develops very little birefringence in response to mechanical stress. PBH56 and SF57 are example glasses of this type, made by Ohara and Schott respectively. Such glasses contain lead in significant quantities: both PBH56 and SF57 contain more than 70% lead oxide by weight. These low SOC glasses are, therefore, not environmentally desirable materials and are also expensive and difficult to process. Additionally, the low SOC glasses have a high refractive index, in excess of 1.8, which may lead to optical inefficiencies or aberrations when matching to the lower refractive index polarizing layers.